1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage rack, in particular, to a storage rack that is possessed of a sturdy structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to Taiwan Pat. No. M276490, a storage rack using modular components includes a plurality of wall sections 10 and connecting members 20. Each connecting member 20 is formed with a base 21 from which two laterally spaced ribs 23 and two longitudinally spaced ribs 24 project for allowing a frame 12 of the wall section 10 to be engaged horizontally or vertically. The ribs 23, 24 are intercrossed so that two longitudinal positioning slots and two lateral positioning slots are defined. Each positioning slot has a plurality of groove sections 26 defined thereover. When one of the wall sections 10 is received in one of the positioning slots, the metal frame 12 adjacent to a corner is engaged with the groove section 26 of the positioning slot of the connecting member 20. The frame 12 is covered by a plastic sheet 11, but the plastic sheet 11 does not extend to the corners. However, a cylindrical object to be stored in this system can easily trundle or even fall out as the surface supporting the body of the object is horizontal. Another drawback of the rack is that each of the connecting members 20 contacting the floor has only one point of contact, so the structure is not strong enough to support the weight of a large number of such objects. Furthermore, as the wall sections 10 are assembled at right angles to each other for an individual square storage room, the structure of the system is believed not sturdy in use.
The present invention is, therefore, intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.